This invention relates to securing one or more dielectric housings on a shielded electrical connector and in particular to structural features on the shield of an electrical connector to secure the one or more dielectric housings thereto.
Several methods of providing an aesthetically pleasing dielectric housing over the shield members of a shielded connector are known. For example, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,441 an electrical connector having shield members secured thereto. A pair of dielectric members are securable to each other about the shield members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,919 discloses a dielectric boot securable over shield members of an electrical connector. Protrusions on the shield members are received in indents in the inner sidewalls of the dielectric boot to secure the dielectric boot to the shield members. Shielding of the connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,384 is designed to be overmolded.
It would be desirable to have the capability to positively secure premolded dielectric housing members to the shield members of a shielded electrical connector.